The Legend of the Dragon Ruby
by animemaniac1616
Summary: Before the Shikon Jewel was created there was a more powerful gem called the dragon ruby. Only one has ever possesed itand the title of the rainbow dragon miko... until now. 14-year-old Kaida is the new rainbow dragon miko. What lies in store? Please read
1. Intro

The Legend of the Dragon Ruby: Prologue

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters, I do, however own Kaida, Hoshiko, the 4 dragon Mikos, Gin and Rya. *sigh* InuYasha's ears are so kawaii!!!**

Long ago in Japan, before the jewel of four souls was even created, there was a more powerful gem called the Dragon Ruby. It is unknown how it was created; the only thing known was that the holder would have unlimited powers and a control over all dragons. The guardian of this great gem was the legendary rainbow dragon miko, Hoshiko. When she died, guarding the dragon ruby, she asked to be burned with it, like the priestess Kikyo did in later times, but Hoshiko had a slightly different request. The jewel was burned into the center of her heart.

Hoshiko was the great, great, great, great grandmother of Midoriko. Over a millennia past and the dragon ruby was forgotten over time, only the oldest of demons and the hidden dragons were left with memories of the precious jewel that had disappeared. The dragons were waiting for the one who was to be their savoir for they were nearly exterminated once Hoshiko died.

The only way for the jewel to be brought back into this world was for the four dragon mikos of the land (North, South, East and West) to have a baby; North with South, East with West, then when the children grew up, boy and girl, for them to have a child, which would be the rainbow dragon miko. This was a nearly impossible task as the dragon miko of the North was a tiger demon with the power to transform in to any cat, the dragon miko of the South was a fairy with immense power, the dragon miko of the East was a human and the dragon miko of the West was a wolf demon able to transform into any relative of the dog/wolf family. To add to the unlikely hood of this occurring, the four tribes were in a war for land and such, so there was almost no possible way for this event to happen. (A/N: I know that mikos are female, but please just go with it. It makes the story work! Ok… read on)

Love can be found in the most unlikely of places and one day while going out, the four dragon mikos met and became fast friends, not realising they were all dragon mikos and were fulfilling part 1 of the prophecy. They ran away together going to the middle of the lands, hiding in the neutral center kingdom. They didn't care who or what the others were and the east and west as well as the north and south fell in love and each had a child, a boy and girl, fulfilling part 2 of the prophecy. They (the parents/original 4 dragon mikos) were found and killed 15 years later protecting their children (who escaped and lived). Not long after the two children, Gin (female) and Rya (male), got together and had a child (13 years before InuYasha was freed by Kagome). Sadly they were found, just like their parents not even a year later and Gin brought their baby, Kaida, to her friend's house for her to care for her, leaving her daughter with only a locked necklace telling her of the legend, her past and her powers. Gin ran, but was caught and taken to be murdered with her husband (Rya).

14 years later…

Damn… I was kicked out of yet another village. I'm Kaida the rainbow dragon miko. That's right, I figured out how to open my locked a few years ago; I accidentally sparked my powers and when holding my locket and it popped open. I must admit that I was quite surprised. I learned how to use my powers by training with a kind elderly lady named Kaede for a couple years. I left when I was twelve and had mastered everything she could teach me and more. I've been travelling since I was 5 and was kicked out of Kumiko's house (she's the lady I was staying with) because I accidentally used some power and it scared her. I'm unique and can do quite a lot for a fourteen-year-old, but that's for you to see later…


	2. Meeting Mai

Chapter 1: The Legend of the Dragon Ruby

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters, I do, however own Kaida, Mai, ... *sigh* InuYasha's ears are so kawaii!!!**

Normal POV:

A young girl walked alone, her wavy long brown hair went down to the middle of her back. Her hair was a natural chocolate-copper colour and swayed nicely in the wind. Her eyes showed that she had seen a lot of the world and it's harshness, but her innocence shone through. They were an interesting mix of colours that seemed to change according to her emotions, though there was a constant stream of gold flitting through. There was something that said 'don't mess with me', by the way she held herself, and though looking at her it was hard to think that she would hurt anything, her wariness about her surrounds said otherwise. She was about 5"2', medium build with a nice curvaceous body shown through her kimono, though she looked no older than fourteen. Her kimono was a very light blue with cherry blossoms on it. At the bottom was a scene with a tiger in a sakura tree looking up at the moon, under the tree was a small spring with a fairy hovering over it and a wolf howling at the moon just to the right side. A human was lying at the base of the tree, farthest away from the others, stargazing.

Suddenly, the bushes behind her rustled and she quickly spun around as a blur of chestnut brown dashed out and hid behind her legs. She looked down only to see quivering magenta eyes looking up at her. It was a shaking squirrel demon. As the bushes started rustling and the girl dropped into a defending position, a large gruesome snake demon with yellow-green eyes started slithering forward and out of the bush. "Give me the squirrel, girl!" It said. "No" she called back defiantly, determination shown strong in her eyes. The snake's eyes narrowed further and it attacked, lunging for the squirrel that quickly made its way up to the girl's shoulder. All of the sudden the snake seemed to hit something and was flung back. "What's your name?" The girl asked the wide-eyed squirrel demon that was sitting on her shoulder. "Mai" the squirrel said. (A/N: Mai the squirrel demon is female. Ok, now back to the story!) "My name's Kaida. If you want to live, get behind me and stay in the barrier" Kaida told her sternly as the snake started towards them again. Without wasting time, Mai jumped off Kaida's shoulder and landed on the ground with a soft _thud_. As soon as she was on the ground behind her, Kaida created a barrier around the young kinezumi (squirrel in Japanese) and got back into her defensive pose as the demon snake circled.

Once again, the snake lunged just as Kaida leaped into the air, shooting a bolt of energy at the ground below. She landed in the cloud of dust. The snake and squirrel were looking around, Mai more frantically, to see something coming out of the dust. It was Kaida, but she was wearing different clothing. Her top was that of a miko (The white part of Kikyo's clothing), but her bottom half was covered in a blood red skirt that ended just above the knee with a bow tied at her waist. (For all the pervs out there: she was wearing shorts!) (A/N: please just pretend there was such thing in the feudal era!)

Seeing as both the snake demon and Mai were shell shocked, Kaida leaped at the snake demon, transforming into a tiger while doing so and attacked the snake demon before it could attack. Quickly finishing up with the demon, Kaida transformed back into her human form (A/N: she has more than one form…Sorry for the interruption… keep going!) and, still in her miko/skirt fighting garb, slowly walked over to the cowering squirrel demon. "Are you okay?" Kaida asked Mai in a soft, calming voice, trying not to scare her. "Y-y-yes" she stuttered, still afraid of the girl-turned-tiger. "I won't hurt you. I'm sorry for scaring you. Good-bye." She said as she sadly walked away, lowering the barrier surrounding the kinezumi. "Wait! Please wait, miss! I'm sorry. You helped me and I was mean." Mai said to Kaida, catching up to her quickly. "I'm very happy to meet you!" she told her, back to her usual hyper-squirrel attitude.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: So now Mai has joined Kaida. I'm so happy how this is progressing so far! I'm trying to update as fast as I can and am REALLY excited about this story! Let me know what you think. Please review!**


End file.
